


Start Over, Start Again

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [19]
Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dick Grayson is Batman, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason never died, M/M, Past Character Death, Resurrected Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick finds Jason on that rooftop after his confrontation with Bruce and Talia.Dickjay Week Day 10: Batman: Death in the Family
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Start Over, Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [重新开始，重新再来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522325) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For day 10 it's Batman: Death in the Family interactive movie-verse, baby!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
